


you're holding me like water in your hands

by fairytalegay



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01, canon compliant because technically they could have had sex all these times, humorous smut?, i haven't posted smut before do i need to tag what they do?, rating might go up if i get more graphic in future sex scenes but idk yet, set over three episodes in season one, so i guess, the inherent homoeroticism of eating ortolans with another man, this is kind of smut kind of humour, vaguely canon compliant, well um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalegay/pseuds/fairytalegay
Summary: It isn’t a thing. It happened, and yeah, Tom enjoyed it, but it isn't a thing. It isn’t going to be a thing, no way, absolutely not. That was the first thing he said to Greg afterwards, actually. He said “This isn’t a thing,” and Greg said “Okay.”
Relationships: Greg Hirsch/Tom Wambsgans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	you're holding me like water in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is just three times in season one i think tomgreg fucked, enjoy!

It isn’t a thing. It happened, and yeah, Tom enjoyed it, but it isn't a thing. It isn’t going to be a thing, no way, absolutely not. That was the first thing he said to Greg afterwards, actually. He said “This isn’t a thing,” and Greg said “Okay.” 

But this is the thing: they're having dinner, Tom and Greg, and it's going well, Tom is really teaching Greg how to expand his palette. And Tom orders ortolans, not because he wants to impress Greg, no, he just wants to treat him, it's Greg’s first rich person dinner, and what’s more bourgeoisie than a deep-fried endangered animal? But Greg is reluctant to eat the bird (hey, Tom was as well when he first had it), which meant that Tom had already finished before Greg had even emotionally prepared himself to eat, so Tom didn’t have any choice but to watch as Greg’s exposed throat swallowed the ortolan, bones and all. 

Now Tom never considered himself  _ completely  _ heterosexual, surely no one could, and he had…  _ fun _ at college. So yeah, as he watches, he does think about Greg’s mouth, his lips parting and stretched wide, and how Greg’s throat would swallow around his cock. In that moment, he does picture Greg on his knees looking up at Tom with those fucking doe eyes and long lashes like a fucking Bambi porn parody. Anyone would! It’s not like he has any intentions of acting on these thoughts, Greg is probably not interested, and Tom is engaged. That last thought probably should have come first.

Greg asks if Tom was trying to seduce him, and Tom answers far too honestly for his liking. Jesus, he's not even drunk yet and he's already far too loose-lipped. Hm, loose lips... alcohol… Greg... Wires are getting crossed here. Greg is just too damn cute, and he looks at Tom like a high school girl with a crush. Does Greg like him? Like,  _ like  _ like him? Okay, now he's the high school girl, great. This is all far too much to handle sober.

They go to a club, and club is so fucking loud, Greg has to lean in to speak to Tom, and as he does he lays a comically-oversized hand on Tom's shoulder. The warmth and weight of it, combined with Greg's face in close proximity is fucking him up more than the uber-expensive alcohol. He downs his whole glass, hoping to get rid of his moral compass screaming at him because it knows what he just might do. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Greg copy him, hissing and wrinkling his nose at the burn. 

Greg goes to fill his glass back up, apparently having the same plans as Tom regarding getting absolutely shit-faced, and he takes Tom's glass right out of his hand. Well, he was going to, but then his fingers overlapped Tom's and they kind of both froze, not looking at each other for a moment. Eventually, Tom looks up, and Greg doesn't meet his eye, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. They still don't move their hands. Tom opens his mouth to say something, anything, and as he does Greg moves his hand, but not completely off Tom's hand, he sort of awkwardly strokes Tom's fingers with his own. 

Tom lets out a sharp exhale, and Greg jolts back, apologising a mile a minute. As Greg turns his back (to leave?), Tom grabs his hand, the same one as before. Greg turns around, and those fucking doe eyes again, man, they stare right into Tom's soul, if he has one left. Greg tentatively steps close back towards Tom, and they don't pull their hands apart. Instead Tom gets closer too, until they meet in the middle, millimetres apart. Tom is hyper-aware of the skull-rattling techno music, and the sheer amount of people, and the waitress standing just a few feet away, probably texting her friend about how this middle aged guy is trying to fuck his intern. And he is, isn't he? Trying to fuck him. Greg's not his intern, but he looks young enough to pass for one. Ew, gross, bad Tom.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Tom?" Greg echos earlier, biting his lip again.

Honestly, there’s really only one thing he could say. 

"Yes I am, Greg."

And so, Tom finds himself in the disabled bathroom with his hand down Greg's pants. For a moment he considers that he's a bad person for taking up the disabled bathroom, but then decides that it's fairly low down on the list of reasons he is currently a bad person. He chooses not to focus on those reasons, instead on Greg's tongue in his mouth, and the way Greg keeps thrusting up into his hand, and letting out little whines. Without breaking apart their kiss, Greg takes the hand that hasn't got Tom's neck in a vice-like grip and unzips Tom's slacks, shoving his hand in Tom's boxers. 

Tom moans into Greg's mouth, and Greg pumps his hand faster, his hand is dry and it's kind of stilted and awkward, but he also starts kissing Tom's neck, and, wow, he is good at that. This clearly isn't Greg's first drunken make-out, which Tom feels irrationally jealous about, considering Greg is, like, twenty eight or something, and Tom is the one with the fucking fiance. Tom wonders if Greg is jealous of Shiv. That would be hot. Overall, this is probably the hottest thing that’s happened to Tom since Shiv mentioned pegging in her dirty talk, and that was three years ago. 

Soon, Tom is coming into Greg’s hand, but it also gets on his boxers, and Tom grimaces knowing they're going to be uncomfortably damp on the drive home. Greg is still pushing up into Tom’s hand, but his panting is getting louder, so Tom speeds up and after a few seconds Greg finishes with a groan. It’s hard to feel that post-coital glow when your hand is covered in cum, so they wash their hands and then slump on the floor, for about two seconds before Tom realises just how gross the floor is, and scrambles up. Greg stays on the floor, and looks up at him all confused and lost and vaguely satisfied, which is kinda contradictory.

“Do you wanna come back to mine?” Tom asks, for some fucking reason, but Greg nods eagerly and they stumble out of the bathroom as Tom tries his best to dial the right number for the car company.

And then the thing happens all over again on the kitchen counter. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are my only source of sustenance, please leave some so i may carry on living and writing about middle aged men having sex


End file.
